Black-Parade !
by jilo
Summary: Kadang ada yang selalu dianggap tidak menarik dan membosankan, bisa menjadi sebuah hal yang istimewa disudut pandang orang lain... aku tidak pernah marah jika harus menunggu, karena aku tahu... kau pasti datang untukku..EDITED


**(Kyuhyun Sungmin) ****Black-Parade ! ****Ep. Rainy**

Gerimis membasahi jalan kota. aku menunggunya yang tak kunjung datang. Sedikit bingung tempat apa ini. Begitu banyak orang dengan jubah hitam dan topi runcing melewatiku. Koridor pemberhentian bis mulai sepi. Senja sudah beranjak setengah jam yang lalu, dan aku menunggunya dari satu jam yang lalu. Aku rasa selama kami mengenal dia tidak pernah melupakan janji. Aku mendapatkan sebuah pesan masuk dari ponselku. "aku sering memikirkanmu, bisakah kau menunggu sedikit lebih lama?". Kyuhyun mengirimnya selangkah sebelum aku merealisasikan pikiranku untuk pulang. Kyuhyun adalah tipe orang yang merasa dirinya paling tampan, karismatik, dan pintar. Walau terkadang wajahnya tidak sejalan dengan pikirannya. Beberapa waktu lalu kami pergi ke toko kue. Dia menolak untuk ikut masuk, alasannya karena toko ini terlalu manis untuk seorang pria. Tetapi aku tetap memaksa. Aku memilih beberapa potong bolu untuk pamanku yang sedang sakit, namun ada yang mengejutkan. Di ujung rak deretan ke tiga toko ini, ada sebuah teriakan, walaupun samar-samar namun cukup keras dan menarik perhatian. Aku mencoba menghampiri. Ketika aku lihat, astaga itu kyuhyun dengan tangan penuh krim putih pelapis _Rainbow Cake _. "tolong sungmin, bagaimana ini? Aku hanya ingin mengambil yang warna biru, tapi ketika aku buka semuanya menjadi hancur" dia meringis, entah aku tidak mengerti arti dari mimik wajahnya. Itu yang disebut pintar? Aku tidak yakin.

Aku dengannya duduk berhadapan disebuah kafe favorit kami. Dia memesan mocacino dan aku memilih coklat panas. Dia mulai menceritakan bagaimana dia bisa mengulur jam janjian kami. Aku sebenarnya tidak terlalu perduli, asal dia sekarang ada, bagiku cukup. Aku adalah tipe pria yang tidak terlalu menuntut. Namun, Kyuhyun adalah tipe pria yang terlalu dramatis. Ketika aku telat 5 menit dari jam yang kami sepakati, dia selalu menelponku dengan pertanyaan yang tak lazim. Menanyakan dimana aku? Apa yang terjadi? Apa aku baik-baik saja? Oke, telat sebentar tidak jadi masalah bukan? Aku bukan hidup di Jepang yang begitu disiplin. Tapi okelah, mungkin karena dia menyayangiku.

"apa begitu lama menungguku?" dia menyesap kembali mocacinonya. "tidak juga, walau begitu bosan" aku mengaduk-aduk coklatku dengan biskut. "sekali lagi maaf, aku lupa tidak menyalakan alarm di ponselku" katanya seraya menggenggam tanganku. "sudahlah, bukan sepenuhnya salahmu, kalau tahu kau lelah aku tidak akan memaksamu datang". Dia tersenyum hangat kepadaku, dan aku membalasnya dengan menjulurkan lidahku. Dia jelek ketika tersenyum. Menurutku.

"aku tidak akan pernah bosan menggumu, karena kau juga tidak pernah bosan mengguku". Aku menatap jendela yang berembun. Hujan masih turun walau hanya menyisahkan gerimis kecil di sepanjang jalan. "aku tadi melihatmu begitu lucu ketika menggenakan payung dengan bibir cemberut... manis". Dia ikut menatap gerismis dijendela kaca tempat kami duduk. "seperti ini, ada seorang anak laki-laki dengan mantel tebal dengan payung hitamnya... kurasa dia sedang menggerutu karena orang yang dia tunggu tidak kunjung datang". Dia menggambar kisahnya pada kaca jendela disampingku.

Jelek sekali,tidak semanis aku" protesku padanya. Dia tertawa seraya mengacak-acak rambutku. "kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau begitu sibuk?". "entah, begitu banyak orang yang berbondong-bondong ingin mengabadikan moment mereka bersama orang-orang terdekatnya". "apa menjadi juru foto itu sulit?". "emm, kau hanya perlu rasa untuk mendapatkan gambar yang kau inginkan yang orang lain suka juga puas melihatnya". "aku ingin bisa sepertimu, banyak hal yang kau bisa. Memotret, bernyanyi, bermain musik... ahhh aku iri denganmu". "kau juga bisa melakukan hal yang menakjubkan". Dia kembali tersenyum. "apa?". "memenuhi lingkaran cintaku dan mewarnai hariku yang begitu membosankan". Kemudian dia mengeluarkan secarik kertas dari balik mantel tebalnya, dan menuliskan sesuatu disana sambil tertawa bisu.

"walau kau merasa kau membosankan, tapi aku mencintamu sepenuh hatiku sungmin". Dan aku rasa pipiku mulai panas. Dan mungkin kini sudah memerah. /


End file.
